


Doubts.

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: FAHC Oneshot collection [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake AH Crew, Golden Boy! Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: After a long and awful heist, Geoff and Gavin sit together in the clinic corridor and talk some things through.Inspired by prompt- 'how about gavin and geoff having a heart-to-heart after rough heist for the fahc fics?' by Anon on Tumblr.





	Doubts.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the storyline here.  
Inspired by prompt- 'how about gavin and geoff having a heart-to-heart after rough heist for the fahc fics?' by Anon on Tumblr.

Geoff slid down the hallway wall until he was sitting, his arm around Gav, pulling him close. 

“It’s my fault, Geoff. I’m so sorry.” 

“Gav...” 

The lad turned into his shoulder, muffling himself. Geoff tightened his arm, pulling his pseudo-son closer. 

“I’m so so sorry.” 

“Did you choose this bank?” 

“No, but...” 

“Did you bring the explosives?” 

“No, but...” 

“Did you ask a rival gang to choose today to attack?” 

“Nooo, but Ge...” 

“Did you trigger the alarms, or... or tip off the police?” 

“No, I didn’t, but...” 

“Then it wasn’t your fault.” 

“How can you say that, I was supposed to have their backs. All the camera feeds, all the comms, it’s my job. I’m supposed to be better than this. I’m... I’m the Golden Boy, it’s my job.” 

“You’re human, kid, and you work hard. Things went wrong, it happens sometimes.” 

“Wrong? Wrong! Geoff! Michael and Jeremy got shot, Fiona was almost arrested, Trevor was caught by one of the explosives, they’re hurt, we had to call Caleb, and..." 

“And it’s not the first time, nor will it be the last. All it takes is one bad camera angle, one camera shot out, one set of comms going down. You can’t control that Gav. You got us out alive, and we are all alive. Yes, they’re injured, but Caleb says they’ll be fine. You did good kid.” 

Gav snuffled into his shoulder again. 

“I should’ve...” 

“No. No should’ve or could’ve or any of that!” 

“You remember our first heist?” 

The change of topic caught Geoff off guard, and he wasn’t sure Gavin believed him about it not being his fault, but he decided it was best to humour him. 

“Course I do, it was a disaster.” 

“We were so ambitious; really thought we could pull that off.” 

“It was funny though; the cops just weren’t ready for the level of crazy we were bringing.” 

“And their faces, when Jack turned up in the Ice Cream truck.” 

The memories had lightened the mood massively, but Geoff still felt something was off. 

“Lot has changed, huh, kid?” 

“Did you ever actually think we’d do this? Pull this off? End up with a bloody Empire under our crazy arses?” 

“God no! Not at first. When it was just you, me and Jack, I hoped, but realistically I doubted it so much. Then we got Michael and Ray, and then Ryan, and suddenly it looked feasible. Even when Ray left, suddenly we had b-team picking up the slack, and more turf and people joining us.” 

“More people for me to let down.” 

“Oh for the love of... Gav, you get us out. You got us out of there, and believe me, we would not have made it out without you. You got Ryan to Michael and Jeremy to cover them and get them out. You got Lindsay to Fiona to bust her out. You got Alfredo to a point where he could cover us and so I could get to Trevor. You directed Jack and Matt to better points to pick us up, avoiding the threat, got the cops lost and helped us get to a safe location. You co-ordinated with Weems and B-team too. Without you, we would’ve been killed. Most or all of us.” 

“Sometimes I hate being stuck in the Penthouse, I'm so far away. It feels like I can’t ever do anything.” 

“Course you can, you do loads.” 

“I know, but it’s not like when I'm out helping with negotiations. There’s so little I can do, physically. I suppose you can’t understand because you’re always in the field. It's scary, Geoff, all I can do is look at screens and hope everything goes ok. All I can do is watch sometimes.” 

“I know, and that makes you stronger than the rest of us. We have to act; you have the strength to help from afar. Now come on, you need rest, you probably haven’t slept or eaten since yesterday morning.” 

Without waiting for a reply, Geoff hauled himself and Gavin to his feet, dragging the kid behind him towards the Clinic waiting room. 

Gav paused outside the door, and Geoff turned, finding himself engulfed in a quick hug. 

“Thank you.” 

Gavin pushed past him into the waiting room to meet the rest of the crew and he smiled to himself as he followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
Please R+R.  
My username on Tumblr is the same One_Real_Imonkey, if you have any prompts you want to submit. It's this post...https://one-real-imonkey.tumblr.com/post/188071809342/writing-a-fahc-fic


End file.
